


maybe i want to do what bunnies do with you

by wedelia



Series: Zimbits fluff [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedelia/pseuds/wedelia
Summary: Eric can tell he made the right decision.





	

  Eric’s at the grocery store to buy flour when he finds a stuffed bunny on sale and thinks, _this would be a nice gift for one of the boys._

  Then he thinks about Jack living an hour away in Providence, all alone in an apartment that‘s too big for just him. And he thinks about his own beloved Señor Bun, who always managed to make Eric feel a little less alone. Señor Bun was a source of comfort to him when Eric was in middle school coming to terms with the fact that he had a crush on another boy, when he had to make the transition from figure skating to hockey, and when he first came to Samwell, unsure about the new environment and worried that he wouldn’t fit in.

 Eric decides that Jack could use his own Señor Bun. He grabs the discount rabbit off the shelf, tosses it into his cart. He’ll give it to Jack the next time he sees him.

 

   Eric can tell he made the right decision by the way Jack’s eyes light up and his lips curve into a smile when he catches sight of the bunny underneath the wrapping paper.

   “Thanks, Bittle,” says Jack, glancing up from the bunny and meeting Eric’s eye. He looks so _happy_ , like he’s been given something priceless, not just a stuffed animal that Eric bought for half off at a convenience store.

    _Oh, gosh,_ Eric thinks, flustered. He can feel heat rushing to his cheeks. _This boy._

 

A couple weeks later, Eric’s visiting Jack’s apartment in Providence again. He and Jack are cuddling on the couch while a History Channel documentary plays in the background. The narrator’s deep, nearly monotone voice and the dry subject matter (sorry, Jack) are making Eric drowsy; his eyes keep fluttering closed and he has to fight the urge to yawn.

    He feels Jack’s lips press against his forehead and then hears a chuckle. “I guess it’s time to go to sleep, eh?”

    Eric mumbles something incoherent in response.

    Jack laughs. Then he shifts, moving to tuck his arms under Eric and lifting him into a bridal carry. Eric wraps his arms around Jack’s neck and rests his head against Jack’s chest. If he listens closely, he can hear Jack’s heartbeat. “I love you,” he says, for the first time, half-asleep and convinced that his life is an unbelievably nice dream that he never wants to wake up from.  

   Jack uses his shoulder to nudge the bedroom door open and, as they cross the threshold, says, “I love you, too, Bits.”

    Eric hides a smile against Jack’s shoulder.

    Jack gently lowers Eric onto the bed when they get to it. Eric grins up at him and thinks, _there’s no way I could love this boy any more than I do right now._ Then he turns his head a little to the side and sees something on Jack’s nightstand that makes him do a double take.

    It’s the bunny Eric gave him.

    “Oh,” says Jack. “Um. I… That’s Monsieur Lapin.”

     _I was wrong_ , Eric thinks, overwhelmed by a wave of fondness for his dorky French Canadian boyfriend.

    The way Jack blushes is so endearing that Eric doesn’t even have the heart to chirp him for it.

 

     Eventually, Jack and Eric move into an apartment together, which also means that their stuffed animals move in together. Señor Bunny and Monsieur Lapin end up nestled next to each other on the nightstand.


End file.
